


Survivor

by AuroraRose2081



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRose2081/pseuds/AuroraRose2081
Summary: Sam is a dedicated documenter, determined to film the lost island of Yamatai -home to Hiroto, Emperor of the Sun. But when the Endurance wrecks and sends the crew into peril, can Sam rise to become the protector and warrior she needs to be to survive? [Roleswap!]
Relationships: Lara Croft & Samantha Nishimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Sam didn’t used to hate fish. As a native of Japan, she grew up eating tender meat from several different species, many of them rare. She even had a certain fondness for good sushi; particularly spring rolls. But working with _Dr. James Whitman_ made her despise even the thought of fish. Just the mere _idea_ of having to watch his pompous ass fondle a sea bass beside Jonah made her want to slam her head into a wall. They had taken at least 50 shots of him already, and each time he made a complete fool of himself before storming off. Any more ego preening on her part and Sam was sure his head would sink the ship. 

Sitting back at the small desk inside her cabin on the _Endurance_ , Sam ran a hand through her chopped black hair. She thought about keeping it long on the voyage, as she loved the long hair which reminded her so much of her mom. But waving locks _not_ pulled back or braided 24-7 on a sea journey this extensive wasn’t the best idea. At least not for her, who preferred convenience over luxury. So off it came; her father nearly had a stroke upon seeing it. But since they left the Port of Japan two weeks ago, Sam had become fond of it’s ragged, spiky style. 

It was great to take out her frustrations on. 

“Any more of that and you’ll be bald before the next take.” 

Lifting away from her hands, Sam glanced over her shoulder. Lara was leaning in the doorway, smirking in humor. 

“Oh ha, ha. Can I just _push_ that guy off the boat? People get lost at sea all the time.” 

“I wouldn’t advise it,” Lara answered simply, perching herself on the corner of the desk like she belonged there, “too much paperwork.” 

Huffing, Sam took a moment to analyze her best friend. She had met Lara when she studied abroad in London a few years back. After a particularly rough night fighting with piss poor editing software and nearly losing her midterm _twice,_ Sam decided a drink was in order. In another life she would have gone to some sleazy bar to get hammered and possibly laid, but her father had a reputation to uphold and he didn’t need her fucking it up. So she found herself walking into a little brick and mortar place called the Nine Bells. 

She had walked right into the middle of a brawl. Sam almost thought the police would have to come and break it up, but dainty little Lara Croft stepped between the two morons like a champ, placing her hand on each of them. Like a goddess, or David in with the lions, she quelled the storm with barely even a word. It was _incredible._

“Sam?” 

Glancing up from her thoughts, sparkling brown eyes were caught under furrowed brows as Lara frowned worriedly, “are you ok? I know Whitman is...erm...a bit _difficult._ But if he’s bothering you that much…” 

“ _Difficult?_ The guys a complete ass.” Sam complained as Lara cringed prudly at her tone, “sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I get you’re upset. He’s not what I was expecting either.” 

“Yeah, but you grew up around guys like him.” 

The small brit merely nodding in acknowledgement, Sam exhaled deeply through her nose. She had met Lara’s Uncle Atlas _once,_ for maybe a minute in passing, and she _hated him._ She didn’t understand how someone as sweet and soft spoken as Lara could have been raised by such a monster of a human being. Thankfully she didn’t turn out a spoiled brat. “I’m just frustrated. We’ve been out here for two weeks, and all I have is a bunch of B-Roll. Useless without an actual _island_ to film _.”_

“That’s actually what I came to see you about.” Lara interjected before Sam could continue, “I’ve been looking at the maps again, and I think I may have found something.” 

* * *

If Sam didn’t hate Whitman enough already, she _really_ hated him now. If Grimm would’ve let her, Sam would have borrowed one of his frying pans to smack the good doctor in the face with it. 

“...there’s no point in going further West, Dr. Whitman. I’ve done the research on this; it doesn’t make any sense.” 

Lara’s voice was cracking, the girl no doubt trying so hard to use the words she had been born with to try and convince the crew of her newfound theory. Being so quiet though, the loud mouth of their ‘lead’ archeologist easily dwarfed hers. 

“There isn’t _anything_ that says Yamatai is that far East, the evidence simply doesn’t support it.” 

Moving to walk away, Sam bristled with pride as Lara stepped to cut him off, placing a delicate hand on his sleeve and grasping it desperately, her moon-like eyes wide and pleading. 

“Legends say that Emperor Hiroto could _summon storms._ Stories are so often based on truth. What if Yamatai is inside the Dragon’s Triangle itself?” 

“The books don’t support that.” Whitman chided. 

“Whoever wrote the books never found Yamatai.” Sam finally pitched in, leaning against a post with her coffee in hand. She was 100% ready to jump in with her claws out to protect Lara if need be, but the little Brit _could_ be golden tongued when she wanted to be. At least with everyone else. 

“Croft is right. The money won’t last forever, Whitman.” Roth interjected as well, his drawl rolling across the words as Whitman scoffed. 

“I’m serious about the expedition, Lara. Just as much as you lot. But I don’t want to base _my_ reputation on your _hunch.”_

Jabbing a finger at the girl, Sam was ready to finally give the man a good smack across the cheek when Reyes rounded the back of the kitchen counter where Grimm was finishing up a stew. 

“We don’t have time to wait around and argue. The money isn’t going to last; we only have a few day’s at most before we need to turn back.” Shooting a pointed glare at Whitman, the man closed his mouth and rested his hands on his hips as Reyes matched his stance despite their height difference, “Lara is offering fresh ideas and a plan, which is more than we’ve had since we started. I’m the captain here, it’s my decision. We go East.”

“Why am I even here?” 

Clearly furious at being overruled, Whitman left the mess as Reyes grabbed Lara by the shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Sighing in relief, Sam beamed at her friend. 

“Way to fight off the wolves, Lar.” She cheered, causing the brunette to blush pink at the praise as Alex cleared his throat. 

“As great as this all sounds, this is a satellite image from _inside_ the Dragon’s Triangle? Makes Bermuda look like Disney World...sign me up.” 

Glancing at the rotated computer monitor, Sam winced at the image of the swirling vortex of clouds mimicking an intense hurricane. 

“That doesn’t look good.” 

“If it’s wet I can sail on it.” Grimm commented, beer in hand, “with me, laddie. I’ll need yer fancy gidgets on the bridge if we’re headed into that.” 

Nodding as Alex shut his computer to follow the old navigator, Roth left as well with merely a nod to return to the engine room.

“Little bird, you know I’d follow you anywhere but that place has _bad_ energy.” Jonah, who was passing through with his _fish_ , mumbled. He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared though, no doubt to return to his reel. This left Sam, Lara and Reyes in the mess. 

“Well...I think _that_ could’ve gone better.” Lara admitted, falling into a chair with a breathy sigh, “I don’t think Dr. Whitman likes me very much.” 

“Doesn’t matter if he likes you. His ‘knowledge _’_ hasn’t brought us any closer to our goal.” Reyes insisted, “Sam must be rubbing off on you, Lara. As a girl you wouldn’t have _dreamed_ of stepping to Whitman like that.”

“Aren’t I just the best influence?” Sam boasted, wrapping an arm around Lara’s shoulders and leaning on her head with her chin, “I’m so proud of you, sweetie.” 

“Uncle Atlas would have a _fit_ if he heard me just now. It’s entirely improper to speak down to a superior.” 

“That pompous windbag _isn’t_ your superior.” Reyes scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets as she left the mess to watch the boat change course over the bow. 

“She’s right you know. Whitman may know a lot, but he doesn’t _know_ anything more than we do.” 

Glancing down at Lara’s eyes from under her chestnut bangs, the girl was fiddling with her jade pendant. There was a storm in those eyes, one Sam hadn’t seen before as she immediately became worried, “hey, don’t let Whitman get to you. He’s all talk. Once we find Yamatai, it’s going to be all you baby.” 

The harsh look on Lara’s face eased up a bit, but _something_ was eating at her. Based on the way her fingers followed the contour lines of her necklace, deep in thought, Sam merely sighed and slipped into the chair beside her, content with the silence as she opened up her camcorder. 

* * *

The end of the journey was nearing, and the Dragon’s Triangle was merely a breadth away. The _Endurance_ rolled and creaked angrily with the waves, anything not tied down already on the floor and skittering across metal tiles. Sam had refused dinner, insisting on trying to make sense of the days B-Roll. Unfortunately, editing on a flimsy laptop while the ship was keeling dangerously wasn’t the easiest task. So she snapped her laptop closed in frustration, throwing it aside to pop in her bright pink earbuds instead. The music calmed her for a bit, even allowed her to doze for a moment. 

But then there was a jerk. 

Eyes snapping open, Sam barely had time to react as she was tossed from her bunk and onto the floor. Grunting as she hit her back and shoulders against the mounted bureau, her music was long forgotten as the ship _screamed_ in agony. Scrambling to her feet during the next roll, Sam used the doorway to catch herself as she hurried out into the hall. A red light flashed ominously, and thunder roared in her ears. Except it wasn’t thunder at all. Sam saw the rush of water and her heart was sent into pure panic. Attempting to run from it, she only succeeded in being swept rapidly down the hall, slamming into a jammed door with her knees. 

The shockwave was enough to send her reeling, her hands grasping for the latch and pulling at it desperately. Soon, the water was over her head. Not ready for submergence, Sam’s lungs ached in pain as a silent scream left her. She was going to fucking _die._ Except she didn’t, because she felt a hand suddenly grab her arm. Coughing up water as someone pulled her to the deck and slammed the place between her shoulders, the girl didn’t even have time to think as she was hauled back to her feet and they were running. In the dark, she could just make out Lara’s milky shoulders exposed by her thin tank top. 

Losing grip on the fingers as the _Endurance_ creaked again, the floor split and Sam had enough mind to stop. As they rose to the crest of a hill, Lara was on the other side of the gap. She looked horrified, a long stripe of red blood right across her face. She clung desperately to a pole, holding out her hand and _screaming_ for her to jump. Sam didn’t have much of a choice, as this side of the ship was going to go down. Scrambling across the wet metal surface, Sam never felt more like she was flying then in that moment. 

The chasm seemed impossible. It _was_ impossible. Sam watched Lara’s face contort into one of horror as their fingers just barely touched. The girl was falling, and as she hit the water, the cold felt like a knife as it sliced into her back. In her hazy mind, Sam could imagine the beautiful shot. Just her, illuminated in a single spotlight and surrounded by floating ruin as the main theme played over it. But she didn’t have time to think about that, as she was running out of air. Kicking to the surface with burning legs, Sam gasped as she broke through, blindly swimming towards the single spot of light on a nearby shore. 

Making it there felt like ages, and as Sam hauled herself onto the sand, she coughed up whatever water was left in her windpipe. Above, she could hear Jonah and Reyes trying to aid survivors. 

“Jonah! Reyes!” Struggling to her feet, Sam winced slightly in pain as she wobbled towards the cliff edge, “I’m here!” 

Too busy being occupied by the idea of being in the presence of others again, Sam didn’t see the _monstrous_ shadow looming above her, nor did she see the metal club swung down onto her head until her world was engulfed in darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes in a cave with a monster lurking nearby. But she's not dead yet; she's only just begun.

Sam had some experience waking up in strange places. From merely passing out at her desk and not waking up till the morning, to finding herself being prodded awake in cafes, bars or at bus stops, Sam had no trouble dozing off anywhere and everywhere. It was part of the University territory, being (as Lara would say) completely knackered all the time.

Waking up in a dark  _ pit  _ was a new one. 

Coming to slowly, Sam’s everything ached. If she wasn’t already in so much pain, she would’ve gagged at the smell which was suffocating her. She didn’t have much experience around dead things, but Sam was certain this is what death smelled like. Sitting up slowly, only a slight beam of light permeated from a sewer grate up above her. Other than that, she was engulfed in darkness. Perhaps it was a small blessing for that, as Sam didn’t even  _ want  _ to know what was making the squishing sound as she rose to stand on her feet. Other than probably being tossed down here while unconscious (she felt sore all over if that was enough of a hint), Sam was still wearing her clothes and she hadn’t broken anything. 

Her first instinct was to call out; maybe someone else survived to? But that sounded like a horror movie mistake. This hole was probably a  _ death pit  _ of some kind, and if whoever brought her and left assumed she was merely a corpse, Sam wanted it to stay that way. So she went to the closest wall, feeling it’s surface with her fingers. Worst case scenario would be that the walls were smooth. Thankfully that wasn’t the case, as it seemed to be haphazardly chiseled out of rock and sand. She could climb up. Silently thanking her father for the ‘ab buster’ workout video he gave her last Christmas, Sam began the ascent. It was a brutal climb, and her arms complained. But the hole wasn’t as deep as she originally anticipated, and soon Sam had the flat of her palm on the grate. Pushing against it with all her strength, it scraped against itself. 

This caused a shadow to move somewhere beyond. 

Startled that someone was still in the room with her, Sam released. She was falling again, and was blinded by  _ pain  _ as something pierced her hip. She slapped a hand across her lips to silence her agonizing scream as something huge walked by the hole, dragging something equally huge and heavy alongside. It felt like forever before silence once again descended, and Sam removed her hand to cry out. In the death pit’s dim light, she could see a piece of something sticking out of the fleshy part between her leg and hip. It wasn’t high enough to be considered her side, but it still hurt like hell so Sam didn’t give a damn about the anatomy. 

Grabbing the object with both hands, Sam was thoughtful enough to know she probably needed to  _ not  _ pull it out. But she didn’t care much for the idea of walking around while impaled so out it came. It hurt. A lot. And Sam knew it was going to be much harder to escape now. But the thing was out, tossed somewhere amongst the remains which Sam found she had already gone nose-blind to. Limping to the pit wall again, the girl grunted as she once again began her ascent. It was just as tedious the second time as it was the first, but she eventually managed to move the grate and haul herself out onto a stone floor. With no person in sight, and only a few torches illuminating the wall, Sam laid on her good side as to have a look at the new addition to her body. 

The hole was small and round; a perfect puncture like a skewered chunk of pork. 

“Damn it,” Sam croaked out loud, holding a hand over the hole as to stop the dark liquid from staining her shirt any more. Thank god she wasn’t wearing white right now. Taking a moment to simply find a breath, Sam exhaled shakily. She needed to find the others; get out of this shit show and get to a doctor. Nodding to herself at the simple three step plan she had concocted, the girl rolled up into a sitting position. Her wound stretched and burned, but Sam pushed forward into a standing position anyway, taking a cautious glance around. 

The whole damn  _ cave  _ was a death pit. 

The walls were smeared with blood, and she couldn’t see the floor, what with piles of rotting meat acting as an impromptu carpet. Somewhere nearby, Sam could hear rushing water. In and out, in and out. So she was still by the ocean? Finding herself glancing upwards as she walked, bags eerily shaped like bodies hung from ropes and broken beams. She could have been strung up there instead, literally hung out to dry. 

Shivering at the mere thought, Sam began the process of leaving the cave. And this  _ was  _ a cave. For something as huge as the shadow which had passed by earlier, Sam wondered how it could move around easily in here. The pathways were so narrow, practically squishing her lithe frame between their craggy faces. Stumbling into another chamber, a new, more horrible sight then before met her eyes. A body hung limply off the end of a pole in the wall, as if on display. She still had skin on her bones, and a blonde ponytail which subconsciously made Sam wonder how Lara was fairing through all of this. 

“Oh god...what happened to you?” Sam asked her, holding a hand to her mouth as she gagged a bit inside it. The moment of illness didn’t last long though as a monstrous roar echoed through the cavern. It bounced off the walls, reverberating in Sam’s ears. She couldn’t tell if it was close, or very far away. She didn’t want to find out either. Bidding her unfortunate friend goodbye, Sam awkwardly held the hole in her body with one hand. She felt a bit like a drunk idiot, but she needed to stem the bleeding. 

Not that her hobbling around was doing her any good. 

Following the cave system, it felt like ages before she passed into a new cavern. If this were some kind of video game, Sam chuckled at the thought of just blowing the whole thing up. Instead, she found herself looking up towards the ceiling, where dawn's light broke through a hole in the rocks. It was narrow, no bigger than she was. But it was the only way out she could see without having to backtrack. Wading through the knee deep water, Sam didn’t see the body hanging nearby until it touched her. Startled, the girl fell backwards with a splash. 

His eyes were open. 

Holy shit, this guy was still  _ breathing.  _

“H..lp...me…” it was merely a whisper on the wind as a skeletal hand reached out for her, trembling from the exertion, “h-h...p me…” 

“Shit, shit. No. No.” Shaking her head, Sam turned her back on the poor soul. She could waste time; try and find a way to get him down. But he was practically dead already. She could put him out of his misery somehow, but the idea of...no. Sam wasn’t even going to think about it. Instead she limped away, squeezing her eyes free of the tears which boiled on her lids. Climbing to freedom was her priority right now. Climb. Get out. Find the others. Leave this fucking crazy place. Mounting the wall, which was craggy and covered in old, collapsing wooden structures. It hurt to breathe, let alone climb. But a bit of pain was worth getting out of this place. 

About halfway up, Sam nearly lost her grip and had to stop. Gasping slightly in panic, a guttural noise from down below drew her gaze. A figure was lumbering into the cavern, larger than any man or beast Sam had ever seen before. At first she thought it was a bear walking on it’s hind legs. But then she saw its face, it’s  _ mask,  _ carved to look like it was in complete agony. What the actual fuck was that? Stifling her breaths, Sam’s nostrils flared as she forced herself to climb faster. She didn’t want to know what that thing planned to do with her, with any of the bodies here. And she especially didn’t want to know if it could climb. Thankfully, it must have been as deaf as it was huge, as Sam scrambled up into the ceiling crevasse. Pressing her back up against one wall, with her feet below her, she began the slow process of ascension. The sunlight was warm against her skin, and Sam hadn’t noticed how cold she truly was. 

But as she emerged, gasping as though drowning into a patch of grass, a swell of pride gurgled in her belly. If Lara had seen her, she would have been proud. Sam was easily the slowest of them all on the school’s climbing wall; but slow and steady had got her out alive. 

“...take that, world.” Sam croaked to herself, fist bumping the air as she rolled into a sitting position. Her wound didn’t look good, and fuck it hurt like hell. But she didn’t have time to worry about it now. When she found the others, she’d get it fixed up. Rising onto her feet, Sam almost wished she had her camera. The view of the still raging shoreline was spectacular, a gentle wind blowing against the scarce foliage, and the rising sun silhouetting at least a dozen other shipwrecks. So they weren’t the first to land here? That was something. In the distance, just over a ridge of cliff, Sam could make out what appeared to be the Endurance, or at least the front half of it. Jesus how had she not died? 

_ Lara.  _

Right, Lara had saved her life. Dainty Lara. Lara who grew up in a mansion in the English countryside, with her shitty Uncle and a fortune to her name. Lara who had dragged her out of the ship's interior, physically smacked the water out of her, and ultimately saved her life. Right then. 

“Talk about a life debt,” Sam mumbled, exhaling deeply as she walked to the nearby edge with both hands on her hips. Glancing down, a bright orange life raft lay settled on a small stretch of shore, “life raft. Looks like I need to go…” following a trodden path into the nearby forest, Sam made a finger gun in the right direction, “that way. Which also means I need to get down from here. Shit.” 

* * *

Climbing down a mountain while nearly being decapitated by an ancient military aircraft probably wasn’t the fastest way down. Nor was sliding down a muddy hill on her ass. If she was more clever, maybe she could have just looked for a path or something. But nope. Gotta take the fast and most dangerous way down. Shaking her head at the stupidity of her own mental commentary, Sam sighed in joy as she finally came upon something made by humans. It was a camp, scattered with minimal supplies. It looked to have been abandoned. 

“Typical, just...typical.” Falling to her knees next to the ruined campfire, Sam picked up the one thing left at camp, which was her brown backpack, “at least you’re familiar,” Sam told the bag, opening it up to pour out the contents. There wasn’t much inside; some waterlogged paper, a few bits and bobs of makeup which had turned to paint, “hello, what’s this?” reaching to the very bottom of the bag, Sam pulled out one of her many camcorders. She didn’t remember putting that in there. Opening the flap, Sam was amazed the thing was on and fully charged. Clicking into the video library to check which camera this happened to be, Sam was surprised to find new footage from only a few hours before. Humming slightly in confusion, the girl clicked on it. 

_ “Sam! Sam!” Lara was standing at the shore, the camcorder in her hand. She was using it to look out across the dark water, “where are you. Where are you Sam.”  _

_ “Lara, you’re going to freeze out there!” Reyes called out from somewhere behind, “she’s not coming, girl. Get over here.”  _

_ The camera filming just some nonsense for a few moments, the frame cleared up as Lara set the camera on her knee, her pale, shivering features illuminated by firelight. She looked so young, the cut across her forehead still red and bleeding as her lips quivered.  _

_ “Sam. I....I don’t know if you made it...bloody hell.” suckling her lip, Lara wasn’t much for chaste words as she ran a hand through wet bangs, fingers trembling, “I thought I had you. I was this close.” Squeezing her eyes shut, a shallow breath escaped the girl as she seemed to steel her will, “I know you aren’t dead. I just know it. I heard you, I swear I did if only for a moment. If you find this, if you hear this message, Reyes says we’re going inland to someplace with more shelter. Maybe some food, if we’re lucky. Sam, you can’t be dead. Not like this. I-I’m so sorry.”  _

Watching the video clip into black before returning to the beginning, Sam had to release her white hot grip on the camcorder to avoid breaking it. Lara thought she was dead...she really should be dead. Standing up suddenly with a huff of air to keep the tears away, something else thudded from the backpack as it fell over. Kneeling over the thing, it was a black walkie talkie. A radio, if you wanted to be boring about it. Picking up the thing, it was durable in her hands. Fiddling with the knob, the thing popped to life. 

“Holy shit,” Sam mumbled, pressing down the button, “hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Sam. I’m not dead yet.” releasing the button for a response, nothing came as Sam tightened her grip, “if anyone out there is listening, I’m coming to find you. I’m coming. I’m not dead yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Roleswap AU because I can! Please leave a comment or any suggestions for future chapters, as they encourage me to write more! :D


End file.
